Entre ingredientes y confesiones
by RVM85
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando se mezclan la cocina y el amor? Minific, como siempre les hago la invitación para que entren y me dejen conocer su valiosa opinión. Se los agradeceré infinitamente!


**Entre ingredientes y confesiones**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivas autoras, Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

El elegante reloj de pared marcaba exactamente las cuatro de la tarde en la bella ciudad de Chicago. Ahí, se encontraba una de las varias empresas que dirigía el joven William Albert Andrew, el líder de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo entero. Sus cristalinos ojos azules se clavaron en ese reloj que estaba dentro de su oficina y al comprobar la hora, una sonrisa de alivio se formó en su rostro.

Aunque la mayoría de las veces su trabajo no tenía un horario fijo de salida, ese día en particular había prometido llegar a la mansión de Lakewood temprano. La razón: Una clase de cocina a alguien a quien no podía negarle nada... Candy, su mejor amiga. La sola idea de regresar a casa después del trabajo con aquella hermosa chica esperándolo, hacía que la ardua labor que realizaba, valiera la pena.

Recordó que hacía apenas un mes que Candy había regresado a la mansión a vivir nuevamente, pues desde que hiciera la impactante revelación de que él era el famoso tío abuelo William, la rubia pidió regresar al hogar de Pony a pesar de que su corazón le instaba a pedirle que no se fuera. Cuando ella se lo comunicó, se puso triste ya que pensaba que ahora la tendría con el siempre. Sin embargo, tuvo que aceptar la decisión de Candy y le deseó lo mejor.

Las semanas pasaban, el trabajo y sus demás responsabilidades lo agotaban, a veces estaba de mal humor y en algunas otras, melancólico. Archie también había comenzado a tomar parte de sus obligaciones y notaba que la ausencia de Candy estaba afectando a su tío. Por lo que un día, sin rodeos le preguntó:

-¿Es por Candy que estás así verdad?-dijo directamente viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó el temiendo saberse descubierto.

-No trates de engañarme, desde que ella se fue al hogar Pony te has venido abajo, has llegado al punto de gritarle a tu secretaria por algo insignificante. Recuerda que todos tenemos un límite Albert, y tú ya estás por sobrepasarlo.

Albert no contestó, Archie tenía toda la razón, George le había dicho lo mismo pero el se negaba a aceptarlo. Sabía que sentía algo más que amistad por Candy, pero tenía miedo...miedo de que si ella se enteraba, la rubia se alejaría por completo de el. Finalmente respondió:

-No te puedo negar que la compañía de Candy me hace feliz. Pero recuerda que está en su "verdadero hogar" como ella dice. Lo que pasa es que todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a esto de vivir así.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices te creo. Llámame si necesitas algo-dijo Archie levantándose del asiento.

-Gracias Archie, lo haré.

Pero ahora, ella estaba ahí de nuevo, y lo mejor de todo, fue que la misma Candy pidió regresar a Lakewood. Precisamente un día antes, Candy casi le rogó que le enseñara a preparar esa deliciosa pizza con vegetales, y el encantado aceptó la idea.

Dejó a George a cargo y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias y algunos documentos en su portafolio y se dispuso a salir. Afuera, lo esperaba el chofer, se subió y le indicó a éste de que lo llevara a Lakewood. En cuestión de minutos, llegó a la mansión y para su sorpresa, Candy le abrió la puerta.

Ella le dedicó una fresca sonrisa y le dijo:

-Ya veo que no se te olvidó nuestro trato Albert, porque si se te ocurría dejarme plantada era capaz de ir a buscarte y traerte de las orejas.

-Jajajaja, ¿de verdad irías hasta la oficina solo para buscarme?

-Claro que sí, pero dejémonos de charla y apúrate a cambiarte. Te espero en la cocina.

Esas simples palabras de Candy lo emocionaron y corrió a cambiarse. Llegó a la cocina y ahí vio que todos los ingredientes estaban en orden, las tazas y cucharas medidoras. Además, ella repasaba por milésima vez la receta que el tenía escrita tratando de que todo estuviera y se hiciera a la perfección.

Se situó a lado de Candy y empezó a darle algunas indicaciones. Candy escuchaba y a la vez leía para cerciorarse de que eso era lo que la receta decía. Albert se dio cuenta y suavemente le quitó la receta de las manos.

-¿Qué haces?, si no lo hacemos como dice ahí, no va a quedar igual Albert-protestó la rubia.

El se puso detrás de ella y tomó su pequeña mano, con la otra le tapó los ojos y dijo:

-La comida se hace por instinto pequeña, no es necesario siempre seguir las cosas al pie de la letra, déjame enseñarte.

Candy no sabía que hacer, aunque Albert no estaba pegado a ella, si estaba muy cerca, podía sentir su calor y olor. Los nervios estaban haciendo que involuntariamente temblara. El rubio lo notó y en lugar de soltarla, le dijo al oído:

-Tranquila que no te voy a hacer nada. Es solo un pequeño ejercicio.

El cálido aliento de Albert quemaba su oreja, y sin pensarlo dos veces volteó su cara y le dio un corto beso en los labios al rubio. Este se quedó estático y sorprendido y la soltó. Ella lo miró con la cara roja de vergüenza y salió corriendo despavorida de ahí.

-Tonta, tonta, tonta...Cómo se te ocurrió robarle un beso a Albert, ahora que va a pensar de ti, eres una idiota Candy-decía mientras corría hacia el bosque que estaba en la propiedad.

Albert estaba atontado, solo había sido un simple roce en su boca y el estaba en las nubes, para qué seguirlo negando más, estaba enamorado de Candy y ese pequeño beso le dio el valor para seguirla y hablar con la verdad. Salió de la cocina y llamaba a Candy en voz alta. Una de las sirvientas, le dijo que Candy había salido hacia el bosque.

-¡Candy, Candy!, ¿dónde te has metido? Tenemos que hablar-gritaba Albert con la esperanza de que ella lo escuchara.

Finalmente la encontró, sentada en la orilla del lago lanzando piedritas. Al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, ella se giró y pudo verlo. Bajó la mirada y escondió la cara como cuando un pequeño hace alguna travesura y está arrepentido.

Albert al verla así se enterneció y lentamente se acercó a ella y quedó a su lado.

-¿Por qué saliste así?

Candy se sorprendió, pues el no le estaba reclamando el beso sino el por qué lo había dejado solo.

-Yo...Lo siento Albert, no sé que decirte.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?, no hiciste nada malo pequeña. Quizá fue solo un impulso, la emoción del momento.

Candy se levantó frustrada, caminó hasta un árbol y recargó su espalda contra este y le contestó:

-¿Hasta cuándo me seguirás llamando así?, ¿no te das cuenta de que lo que hice no fue un mero impulso?, ¿acaso no te has fijado que regresé a Lakewood solo por ti?

Albert la miraba con una sonrisa, su dulce Candy compartía los mismos sentimientos que el. Llegó a donde ella y la miró.

Ella al verlo que sonreía le reclamó:

-¿Cuál es la gracia Albert?

-No hay ninguna gracia Candy. Me río porque no puedo creer que me veas como algo más que un amigo. Y disculpa que te llame pequeña, es que te digo así para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas, lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que te...

A cada palabra Albert se acercaba más y más a ella hasta dejarla completamente acorralada contra el árbol y su cuerpo. Volvió a mirarla y con su mano acarició su rostro, sus mejillas y la comisura de sus labios. La respiración de la rubia fue agitándose más hasta que el puso delicadamente sus labios sobre los de ella, fue dándole pequeños besos y poco a poco ejerció más presión en ellos. Ella entreabrió su boca desesperada por sentir más cerca el contacto de Albert y el no la defraudó. Sus experimentados besos la hicieron viajar por todo el mundo y regresar en un instante.

-Lo mucho que te amo Candy-completó el después de ese beso de amor.

-¿Me amas Albert?-preguntó ella sintiéndose completamente ligera y temblorosa.

-Mucho Candy, te amo demasiado. Tu ausencia todos estos meses fueron un tormento, una agonía que no quiero volver a sentir. Quédate conmigo Candy, déjame darte toda la felicidad que tanto te mereces por favor. Quiero que seas mi novia Candy, ¿sí?-preguntó el.

-Sí quiero Albert, ¡si quiero!-contestó ella eufórica abrazándolo muy fuerte.

-Entonces vámonos, tenemos que terminar esa pizza y celebrarlo.

Dicho eso, ambos rubios se encaminaron hacia la mansión tomados de las manos dispuestos a ser felices, a disfrutar de esa felicidad que por años se les había negado y que tanto merecían.

**FIN**

_**Nota:** Holaaaa, aquí estoy de nuevo dejándoles esta pequeñísima historia deseando que sea de su agrado. Quiero aprovechar para darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que siempre me han demostrado, les deseo lo mejor amigas. Por favor, no se olviden de comentar, sus comentarios son mi recompensa. Hasta pronto y un beso! _


End file.
